Nathan Yeater The Phone Guy
Warning The content here contains a few sentences resolving in depressing/triggering subjects such as murder, blood, and gore. I suggest that you do not read if you are easily triggered by those subjects. When continuing, do keep in mind that I am not responsible for any possible thoughts afterwards for I have warned every viewer of this page in this very box and border. Thank you for reading this notice. Details/Facts Gender: Male Sexuality: Hetrosexual Family: None Age: 21 Relationships: None at the moment. Date of Birth: September, 13 1972. Appearance Nathan has a long sleeved white shirt, a blue T-Shirt, a grey vest, and glasses. He has peach skin color, blonde hair, and black glasses. He has a book bag, with a Foxy plush inside, and his phone inside. Personality He is mostly shy, and honest, he is kind towards people, and friends. He likes to help people, which is why he chose to work at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He loves to read books, and talking to people on the phone, he also likes watching animatronics for some...odd reason. Backstory/Origins Nathan had a good childhood, he never had abusive parents really, and his parents liked him. He mostly talked to people at the age of 12, not really doing much stuff. At the age of 14 he became a bit...different. He acted more shy, and less honest even though he was more honest in the past. He went to The New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and was excited with joy. He always did like watching animatronics, or robotic stuff as a child. He played arcade games, and ate pizza, normally things he wanted to do. Until he walked around the building more, and found a door with the words, "Parts/Service Room". The door was opened, and he heard...noises. Noises like as if bones were being ripped off, or snapped off, however...curiosity went through his mind, and as he opened the door more he saw a man in a purple outfit covered in blood! He looked around to see 4 bodies of children scattered around the room, one of the child had his hand ripped off, and a missing eye. One child had his face ripped, and his arm missing, his arm was thrown against the wall, and his face...nowhere to be seen. A female child had her jaw broken, both of her hands ripped off, and had her eyelids cut off. The last child was just stabbed possibly more then 13 times, and his eyes were....staring at Nathan. Nathan couldn't believe what he was seeing, the man looked at him, and exclaimed, "W-what are you doing here?!". Nathan ran ignoring the man's question, he ran out the door, and kept on going until he went inside his house. Nathan was...traumatized for 2 years. He never ever dared to return to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza until a few years later, 1993. When he turned 21, He got a job at Freddy Fazbear's PIzza, he didn't really think the animatronics were...possessed, until he actually worked there. However, he somehow gotten use to working there. He left messages for the guard, and he continues doing that until he quits, or until something happens to him.... His Phone Call Messages 1-6 "*ringing* *ringing* Hello, uh, hello? Oh, uhh, you must be the new night guard here r-right? Now, I am the replacement for the employee, who has gone missing working here. Now, uh believe it or not I actually worked in that office before you. I'm planning to not really quit my job, to be honest. Ya know, I use to came here as a k-well, that doesn't matter right now. The thing that does matter is trying to make you get through your 5 nights here, or 6 if you work overtime. Now, I'm going to say the names of all of the animatronics. Freddy Fazbear The Singer, Bonnie The Guitar Player, Chica The Waiter, and Foxy The Pirate. These animatronics entertain kids during the day, and will be in a special place in kid's hearts, however at night time their sole function is to kill you. During the hours of 12 to 6AM, now...you may be thinking, "Already, I-I'm going to quit.", but...there doors installed in the office, and there is a white button under the red one. Now the white button shows you how to see if an animatronic is there. If a animatronic IS there, then I recommend you close that door. You '''really '''don't want them to get in your office...trust me. Now the animatronics do get more active as the week moves on. So, your first night will probably be easy, unless you fall asleep *nervous laugh*. Well, I guess that's all. I'll leave you to do your jo- oh wait! I forgot something! Don't use too much power, if you do that then the place will go dark, and you won't be able to close the doors. So, when you use all of the power the lights will go off, and the doors will open, if you have any closed. Also, If they see you after hours they won't probably recognize you as a human, but as a naked endoskeleton. So, if they get to you, they'll probably...stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now, that wouldn't sound bad if the suit wasn't filled with cross beams, wires, and other animmatronic parts. So, if you get forcefully stuffed in the suit, then....you'll die... well that's all, see ya tomorrow! Good luck, and good night." "*ringing* *Ringing* Hello? Wow, night 2 congrats! I knew you could do it, did Bonnie come at your door? He probably did, after all he is the most active out of all of them. Also, I forgot how to explain, uh, Foxy. Now, Foxy that animatronic was always a bit twitchy....now Foxy only comes in through the left door, and if you look at the Pirate Cove, that's where he is! If he ever starts peeking out, keep a close eye on him, okay? If he isn't in the cove, then just...shut the left door, okay? Now, I think I should leave....things are getting a bit...harder. Well, see you tomorrow." "*ringing* *ringing* Hello? Night 3, wow good job! Now, this is normally the point...the person moves on. I'm not saying they died, I mean that...they uh, n-nevermind. You're doing great, I should also note that....w-we're closing down at Year's end. Due to health reasons, so....yeah. I-I-I really liked working here ya know, but maybe we won't close down, if we just....nevermind. See ya tomorrow!" "*ringing* *ringing* Hello? Wow, Night 4 I knew you could do it bud! Now,...I-I'm hearing things in backstage, but I'm just going to ignore it...well, not much to say to be honest...see ya tomorrow!" "*ringing* *ringing*Oh fu-, h-hello? S-s-s-sorry, the animatronics are just..weird tonight. F-Foxy won't stop banging on the door, and....uh I don't have much power. I should also say that...the golden bear suit is missing. None of us, *bang bang* know where it is...h-hey maybe after this night you co-....oh no, OH SHI-*Static*" "*ringing* *Ringing*...Hello? W-what on earth are you doing there? I'm fine right now...managed to survive, now take a break tomorrow please. We're still trying to find the golden suit, and...j-just take a break. Now, see you tomorrow...good luck, and good night." Trivia Favorite Color: Lime Really Loves: Pizza, and Plushies. Enjoys: Reading books, playing games, and talking. Likes: Walking around, leaving messages, and eating pizza. Category:Original Character